


Wreak Havoc

by Vick_Queen



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vick_Queen/pseuds/Vick_Queen
Summary: Alison always knew it was a hopeless affair. From the moment her father gave her his first weapon, she knew it was a path with no return. With his blood-soaked hands and his insanity at high level. Alison was the perfect Antichrist to defeat the Gate of Eden. Alison was from a killer family before a job was arrested in Hope County and now she had to use everything she learned to save herself.





	1. Prologue: A first weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Alison Duncan is a creation of mine as well as the eventual character  
>   originals that will appear throughout the story.  
> Alison is not a good girl, she's a long way from that.  
> The song "Wreak Havoc" by singer Skylar Grey inspired me to create this and I hope you enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying it.
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors I am not fluent in English and I am using an automatic translator.

> _I can smell your fear_
> 
> _The only reason that I'm here_

_Is to wreak havoc_

 

 

Alison Duncan was twelve when her father Charles sat next to her and put her hands over his shoulder. She still remembered turning to her father and he gave her a serious look. Charles pulled a gun to the girl. It was a small but very good revolver. She remembers to this day when she asked her father why he was giving her this. His father just laughed and said something that defined his whole life.

"Hey my little star, it's time you got to know the legacy of our family." He let out a sigh before continuing. "The Duncan are not like functional families. The business of our family involves blood and courage. Blood because of the things you're going to do, the people you're going to reap. Mow your lives. Courage, because to kill a man you need to have courage and cunning. "

 

"But father killing is not wrong," the girl asked.

"Killing is our job. We are like death itself, my dear. No matter the circumstances or who your target is. It does not matter if your target is guilty or innocent. When you get to do a job, you automatically have to pull the trigger. If killing is wrong it does not matter but doing your job well done, so the police do not fuck with you. "He said with a smile. "Alison, I wanted you to have a different life, but that's not possible. Not when you're a Duncan. I'm so sorry."

 

"Father, all right. I will kill with greater pleasure for you. I kill animals all the time, so it will not be difficult, "she said with a smug smile.

"Killing animals is one thing, killing people is completely different. "Your dad says shaking his head.

" Course is. People are animals, only rational. In the end all humans act like animals and all the news of crimes around the world, only prove this. "

 

"Daughter, you need to know that this is a path with no return. From the point where he will begin to kill, his soul will have a place reserved in the eternal fire of hell. You will never have a happy family and will not live in a house with a white fence and a large dog. Your life will basically be your job and some small pleasures on the way. "Charles warned his daughter that he just smiled.

"Dad, you know I'm not like other girls my age. While the other girls in this damn place bother writing their shit in newspapers, barbies and boys, I worry about how long it will take before you train me, or what animal I'm going to torture and kill. I do not want a fucking white fence and a fucking dog. Fuck the perfect life, I want to be a Duncan and have my hands dirty with blood, "Alison says with a dreamy gleam in her eyes.

 

"Darling, you have just chosen your way forward, and I will respect you. So let's go! Let's start the training "Your father says and the same jumps from the place of so much animation.

 

(...)

Years later

 

"Sweetheart, the problem is I'm not interested," Alison whispers to the gray-haired man underneath.

 

Alison wore only a black lingerie that made her extremely sensual. Her make-up was still perfect and her scent matter filled every part of the large luxurious room. His eyes glittered as he stared at the confusion in his target's eyes.

She was once at a masquerade and her target was a large landowner. His name was Gregory Blake. His client who preferred not to identify himself and gave him a false name that was Bobby, had hired the same to get the same out of circulation. As always Alison did not ask unnecessary questions to her client. She does not want to know the reasons but rather when the money will stop in her account.

 

"What?" Gregory says confused.

Before she even asked any questions, Alison gave her a baptized drink. He accepted without hesitation and drank everything quickly. That poison that Alison had put on it had been a personal request from the client. She just wanted to have cut Gregory's throat, but she accepted that it was time to have more sophisticated means of killing.

 

The poison did not take long to take effect. Soon, Gregory began to release white foam and his eyes widened. He was dying. Alison stood up and looked the same.

"I'm not interested in your dick getting inside me. "She said with a laugh and finished drinking her glass. She wore a different dress this time. He also took the cup he drank and threw it in his bag, for there were his vestiges in it. Since she was wearing gloves the whole time there were no fingerprints.

She then grabbed her big purse and turned to her target making sure she was really dead. He gave a satisfied smile and left the room happy. The part of leaving the building was easy, it moved like a ghost and was never repaired. When she left, she went to her car. Or rather, one of his cars.

(...)

 

All these years Alison has become a big name in the underworld of crime. A cold killer set up to kill. She raised Duncan's business to another level. They were not just shit killers now with debts to pay. They were now working to eliminate the elite.  
The new rule was if you paid yourself another $ 50,000 a minimum, you could get in the queue of customers. Now they could even choose the targets that would bring them more money.

Alison had been alone since her father retired because of her old age and constant back pain. He lived in a quiet place in Montana. Hope County. He lived on a farm Alison bought so he could get busy.

 

Just then, Alison was asleep when her cell phone rang. "Fuck!" She murmured, determined to ignore him. However, the person persisted and Alison got up to answer. She took the cell phone.

"Get your butt over here, right away." Her father yelled from the other end of the line.

 

"But, Dad, I have some work," she tried to argue.

 

"Fuck your jobs. There are some fucking crazy people wanting to take my ranch out. I'll need help to eliminate these bastards, "he said with obvious anger in his voice.

 

"I'm coming in the morning." She said, giving up, she'd already learned that arguing with her father was always about nothing.

 

"Alison, be careful. Things are crazy here, "he warned.

 

"You should warn those bastards that are disturbing you, that the angel of death is coming and I'm going to do a pretty damage!" Alison smirked.


	2. Chapter 1 - The game of the prey and the hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your cruel device
> 
> your blood like ice
> 
> one look could kill
> 
> my pain, your thrill" Poison - Alice Cooper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> This chapter of today serves to show a little of Alison's insanity.  
> Like I said I'm trying to create a perfect Antichrist or at least a good one.  
> And a song inspired me a little the name of the song is Poison, by singer Alice Cooper.

Alison walked into the bar around eleven o'clock. A smile played on his face as he looked at all those people. They were her potential victims, and she was fully aware of it. In her short black dress she paraded down to the bar. She barely entered and already attracted a few glances from men and even women. She was beautiful and sensual. People were attracted to her, not only for her beauty but for the energy she conveyed. An obscure and mysterious energy.

She was like a demon. Not those horrible horned demons that exist to scare the kids. Alison was that kind of demon that attracted you with a touch, a gesture, her manner of speaking, her beauty. She was like a black widow who seduced and tried her victims in every possible way. The woman got what she wanted and then her victim became disposable.

Alison did not just kill for money. She killed for sport. She killed for pleasure. She was almost like a hunter, and at that moment she was surrounded by little lambs, ready to fall into her web.

 

Underneath that beautiful dress was sin itself. She was her own temptation and looked at every person in that place, offering them a game. The game of the prey and the hunter. Alison sat casually on one of the bar stools. She ordered a Martini and waited patiently. She knew what was coming next. A prey would approach her for several different reasons. Some of the fangs came to her out of curiosity. Others for their beauty and their body. Some of them thought Alison was a prey, and others just wanted to try to find out something about her. To Alison, all her fangs were always predictable. She really missed some challenge. Of a more challenging prey. Yes, she did.

The brunette smiled when she felt someone sitting next to her. She sensuously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, drawing a wicked grin. The man in question had a peculiar scent of clove, cinnamon, and wood. Alison crossed her legs and heard the man order a beer, she waited patiently for him to hit her. She knew he would, sooner or later.

" Hello! What does a girl as beautiful as you do in a place like this? "The man said in an attempt to get her attention, then Alison began to pretend she was falling into his.

 

"I came here to have some fun," she replied and her attention went to the bartender who handed her drink. "Thank you," she told the bartender.

"I wonder if a beauty like you is here alone." The dark-haired man in front of him smiled mischievously.

"Well, now I'm not alone," she said, sounding suggestive, and the man smirked at her as if he were a piece of meat.

 

In his mind, Alison already planned a way to torture him, before killing him. She would use it, then torture it and ultimately discard it. She loved it and doing it was extremely pleasurable.

It was an intense night for the man Alison found out to be called Joe. He lived the entire life in Hope County and his home was in Falls End. They talked about his life. This was the second leg of Alison's game. She would let her victim talk about anything she wanted. Then her victim would tell her everything about her life, while Alison would only listen and never talked about herself or when it was necessary she would make up a story for that person to talk about.

Then they danced in one corner ignoring other people. She discovered that he was married, but his wife left him to follow the Gate of Eden. Alison noticed that although the rustic man in front of him appeared to be strong, he was broken and bruised because of his wife.

 

So she used his weakness in her favor. He needed love and attention, so Alison would give it to him for a few moments and then the two would spend the whole night together giving each other pleasure. Then came the part she liked best.

 

She danced sensually with the same. He was already drunk. Drunk not just drink. He was drunk on Alison. Alison made him drunk with his presence, his touch, his speech, and his smile.

 

And after they danced she pulled the same for a kiss. And at that moment the third stage of the game began. The third step was the kiss of death, for at that very moment he had made a pact with the devil. The pact was a whole night of pleasure and he did. Joe made his choice and his fate was sealed. Alison smiled shortly after the kiss.

(...)

Alison was pulling him through the corridors. She was pulling him into that dark room. All the time with a smile on his lips. She pulled him into a long kiss and pushed him to bed. She stood over him capturing his lips again. In the back Joe could feel he was lost. This was the fourth step.

 

(...)

In the fifth step, after pleasure comes pain for prey. Joe was tied to the bed and she gave him a scary look. She opened the case and picked up a machete. Approaching the same one that was gagged.

"It's not me, it's you!" She said. "People like me are better than people like you. "She said, running a hand over his cock.  
.

 

"I'm amazing, do you know why?" She questioned him and laughed when she realized she could not speak. "Because I have no inhibitions. I follow my primitive instincts. I'm not ashamed or afraid if I get my hands dirty. I am the goddess of death. "Alison spoke with adoration in her words. She was idolizing.

 

"I am in the center and I renounce you as cattle and then I slaughter you. Does that make me a bad one? "She asked smiling.

Joe nodded at her with the obvious fear in his eyes.

Alison grabbed his cock and cut it.

 

Joe screamed in pain and Alison laughed. Blood splashed on his face and his. She screamed in excitement as she felt the blood. " This is fantastic. The sixth stage is something incredible. "

"You know Joe, I came to this pathetic place to help my father. I gotta get these bastards out of the Gate of Eden out of their way. I knew this group has a leader, does he want to play with me too? "Alison takes out Joe's gag.

 

"You sick bitch." That was the first thing he said.

"Wow, you hurt my feelings," Alison mocked. "Joe, we were being polite to each other, but you have to ruin everything. Um, now hear me, "she ordered, laying down beside him.

"You know there was a time in my life that I was lost. It was after my mother left, cursing my family. I blamed myself for a long time and it made me lost. Yet this has shown me my true place. "

 

" What? How? "He asked curiously with the story.

 

"No, why are not you worthy!" She said coldly.

 

Then Alison turned and continued to torture the man.

(...)

"Now tell me that the angel of death is mowing your soul," Alison ordered.

"The angel of death is harvesting my soul," Joe says with no strength to resist.

 

Alison stepped closer to him and thrust her dagger into his heart. She gave him three thrusts and watched with delight as the life came out of his eyes and his body was inert.

 

Your father came into the room right now.

"Damn! You messed up the room if you were staying!" He said annoyed. "You've had a good time, now that we've figured out a plan to screw those bastards"

 

"Sure, Dad, I'm satisfied." She replied with a smile.

 

He looked at all the killing. "You're my pride, Alison."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the kudos and comments. <3  
> And forgive any grammatical error.  
> I hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 2 - Enemy Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Sorry for the delay, I was a bit out of time these days.  
> I wanted to thank once again all who are following, favoritanto and leaving their kudos in the chapter!  
> Thank you!  
> I hope you enjoy today's chapter! :)

"We all thought Charles was a loner, since we never knew he had relatives," Faith commented. "I picked flowers myself and brought them to her house when my brother came to visit him."

  
"Dad did not mention much about you in our conversations. He just told me that his brother was trying to buy the farm. "Alison commented and listened to Faith's expressions. "You're trying to get milk out of stone!" Alison laughed a little. "He can not sell, because he's not the real owner."

  
"So who's the owner?" Faith asked interested.

  
"I am the owner of course. And I came to make sure that my father is at peace and that they stop disturbing us with this talk. The farm is making a profit, let's not sell, can you give this message to your brother? "Alison asked. Faith nodded.

"Great! See you around then. "Alison smiled and left the church quickly.

Now all Alison wanted was to see what John Seed would do. What's your next move? Your next step? Now he would have to go directly to her and try to persuade her to sell his property. And Alison would use that as an excuse to get even closer to her target.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors I am not fluent in English and I am using an automatic translator.


End file.
